Slenderman
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Historia de suspenso, basada en un creepypasta y en leyendas sobre un personaje ficticio. ¿El bosque que rodea al Hogar de Pony se puede volver peligroso para los pequeños habitantes del Orfanato?


Esta historia está basada en un personaje totalmente ficticio, Slenderman pertenece a un fotomontaje hecho por Víctor Surge, para un concurso en el 2009 sobre fotografías paranormales. A lo largo de los años, se ha vuelto una leyenda y hay muchas versiones de él. Además de distorsiones de la realidad. Dross fue mi inspiración para la historia. Espero les guste. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras Misuki e Igarashi. Yo sólo los combiné.

**SLENDERMAN**

El bosque que rodea al Hogar de Pony se ha vuelto peligroso. ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Con una siniestra presencia que acecha a los pequeños moradores de la vieja aunque cuidada casa. Betty llegó hablando de un hombre que la miraba desde la lejanía, un hombre muy alto y al que no le veía la cara. Como la niña tiene apenas cuatro añitos de edad, las dos damas encargadas del Hogar no lo tomaron muy en serio, pensando que habría visto a alguno de los vaqueros que habitan en los ranchos relativamente cercanos al Hogar: Cartwright o Steven.

-No, no viste de vaquero –precisó la chiquita-. Viste un traje negro.

-¿Traje negro? –preguntó la señorita Pony.

-Sí, se parece al señor George –continúa la niña.

Un hombre vestido de negro en medio del bosque. Demasiado estrafalario para ser verdad. Así que las damas no externaron sus preocupaciones a nadie. Los Andley las continuaron visitando el Hogar de Pony. Para William Andley, es un remanso de paz el asistir, acompañando a su esposa y a sus dos pequeños hijos a la casa donde ella se crió. Secundado por un impasible George Johnson, se dedica a descargar la despensa y a repasar la casa, por si necesita reparación. Ve correr a los niños, incluidos sus hijos, al bosque donde siempre han jugado y escucha las voces infantiles mientras se persiguen y trepan por los árboles.

-¡Papá! –escucha de pronto, viendo regresar a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony? –pregunta.

-¡Hay un hombre muy alto entre los árboles, viste traje negro! –grita el niño.

George y William se miran confundidos. ¿Un hombre de traje negro en el bosque? Los dos corren tras el chiquillo. William se interna entre los árboles, pero no observa nada fuera de lo normal.

-Aquí no hay nadie, Tony –reprocha con suavidad.

-Sí lo había –ahora interviene Betty.

Los dos hombres miran a los niños.

-Yo lo he visto muchas veces –aclara Betty, con voz tranquila.

-¿Y sabes quién es? –pregunta George con calma.

-Se llama Slenderman –comenta la niña.

Que nombre tan raro. Al final, no sacan nada en claro. Los Andley regresan a Lakewood, a pasar la noche, ya que se ha hecho tarde y no quieren viajar con los niños en la oscuridad.

Conforme pasan los días y estos se vuelven semanas, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María observan un cambio en el comportamiento de la pequeña Betty, se vuelve retraída y desarrolla obsesiones. La que sobresale es el repetir una y otra vez la misma canción infantil:

Estrellita dónde estás

Quiero verte cintilar

En el cielo sobre el mar

Un diamante de verdad.

Estrellita dónde estás

Quiero verte cintilar.

-¡Ya cállate! –le grita un día Julen.

Es un chico de diez años, quien ha escuchado por horas la misma canción.

-¡A Slenderman le gusta! –replica la niña-. El me pidió que la cantara.

-¡Este tipo no existe! –le contesta Julen.

La Hermana María está a punto de intervenir, pero decide no hacerlo, hasta obtener más datos. Por más que han interrogado a la chiquilla, no han sacado nada en claro.

-¡Claro que existe! –asegura Betty con enojo-. Sólo que tú no puedes verlo, porque él no quiere que nadie más lo vea.

-¡Nadie lo ha visto nunca, tonta! –insulta Julen-. ¡Tú eres la que dice que lo ve, pero no es cierto!

-¡Sí existe! ¡Y me dijo que me va a llevar con él! –insiste Betty.

-Betty –al fin, la Hermana María toma la palabra-. Si hay alguien interesado en adoptarte, tiene que hablar con la señorita Pony y conmigo.

-No, no me va a adoptar. Solamente me dijo que me va a llevar –aclara la niña.

-¿Y a dónde te va a llevar? –pregunta Julen.

Betty se encoge de hombros y continúa cantando.

- Estrellita dónde estás…

La señorita Pony decide que es momento de interrogar detenidamente a la pequeña y, a solas con ella en su despacho, le pide le describa a su amigo imaginario.

-Es muy alto, tiene los brazos y las piernas muuuuuuy largas –explica la niña.

-¿De qué color tiene los ojos y el cabello, Betty?

La niña se queda pensativa por un segundo y responde:

-No tiene pelo, ni ojos, ni nariz, ni boca.

-Entonces, ¿cómo hablas con él?

La niña se queda extrañada, sin explicar nada. Acaba por encogerse de hombros.

-Lo oigo en mi mente –acaba por confesar.

Las damas a cargo del Hogar de Pony no saben qué hacer. El comportamiento de la niña va cambiando poco a poco, hasta que un día, llega a lo tenebroso. Los Andley están de visita y Betty atrae a Tony al bosque. Es invierno y la primera nieve ha caído y las huellas de los chiquillos que juegan en el exterior se cruzan unas a otras. Los adultos les vigilan a través de la ventana. Albert y Candy ven a su hijo mayor acompañar a la pequeña Betty, aunque no se preocupan por verles alejarse. Nunca ha sucedido nada en el bosque. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Tras media hora, escuchan un profundo grito infantil, que impulsa a Albert a levantarse como resorte de la silla donde se encuentra y salir corriendo, sin colocarse chamarra alguna. Tony viene corriendo a toda velocidad, tropezándose con la nieve y con la cara pálida de miedo, cuando ve a su padre, se arroja tan violentamente a sus brazos, que el hombre se tambalea peligrosamente, Candy se acerca a los dos y mira a su hijo.

-¡Papá, no dejes que se me acerque! –suplica el pequeño.

-¿Quién? –Albert mira al bosque.

-¡Slenderman! –agrega el niño.

-¿Dónde está Betty? –interroga la señorita Pony.

La niña no ha salido tras su amiguito, el chiquillo llora de miedo y se abraza furiosamente a su padre. Albert logra, por fin, entregárselo a Candy, quien lo mete a la casa, mientras su marido se interna valientemente entre los árboles, llamando a la niña. Varios angustiosos y largos minutos se deslizan, hasta que encuentra a la pequeña hecha un ovillo bajo un árbol y corre a tomarla en brazos. Betty no está inconsciente, no llora ni emite sonido alguno, fuera de su respiración. La toma en brazos y regresa a la casa. Cuando Candy la revisa hábilmente, le descubren una serie de moretones en el cuerpo y los adultos se miran entre sí horrorizados.

-Betty, ¿quién te hizo esto? –pregunta la señorita Pony.

-Slenderman… -musita la niña-. Me abrazó. Dice que me va a llevar con él.

-Betty, no quiero que vuelvas a ir sola al bosque –ordena la señorita Pony.

El revuelo acaba en la petición a los ranchos Cartwright y Stevens para patrullar el bosque, cosa a la que los vaqueros se prestan gustosos y deseosos de proteger a los pequeños inquilinos del Hogar de Pony. A la hora de acostarse, Betty se muestra asustada.

-No quiero dormir, Slenderman vendrá por mí –llora.

-No podrá entrar, todo está cerrado, Betty –le asegura la señorita Pony.

-El puede entrar donde quiera –indica la niña entre lágrimas.

-Betty, no hay nadie capaz de entrar aquí, te lo aseguro.

La señorita Pony acaba por quedarse un rato con la niña, mientras ella se duerme. Pero, a medianoche, un grito infantil hace que las dos damas se levanten corriendo de sus respectivas camas, y que los chiquillos armen gran revuelo, de uno a otro dormitorio.

-¡Slenderman está afuera! –declara Betty-. Me dijo que saliera y que me fuera con él. ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Yo no quiero irme!

Cuesta trabajo calmarla y, a partir de ese día, la niña vive aterrorizada. Durante el día, se queda dentro de la casa, resistiéndose a salir a jugar con los demás niños. De noche, se despierta presa de pesadillas que apenas puede recordar, pero que le dejan una horrorosa sensación de peligro. Por otro lado, Albert y Candy Andley están preocupados por su hijo mayor. Tony, con ocho años de edad, tiene un vocabulario mayor y puede expresarse mejor sobre lo que está sucediendo en el Hogar de Pony. Deja de ser el niño entusiasta que insiste, semana a semana, en visitar el hogar donde su madre creciera. Albert, preocupado porque observa cambios en su hijo, se decide a hablar con él.

-No quiero ir, papá –suplica el chico-. No quiero ver a Slenderman.

El niño le describe al personaje y agrega algo más: el día del accidente del bosque, vio cómo tal criatura, aparte de los largos brazos y piernas que posee, desplegaba varios tentáculos desde su espalda y aprisionaba a la niña.

-Slenderman me ha dicho que me quiere llevar –confiesa Tony, antes de echarse a llorar.

Slenderman… el hombre delgado… Albert abraza a su hijo.

-No te hará nada, te lo prometo Tony –declara con mirada oscurecida por la rabia que siente ante el miedo que su hijo experimenta.

El triste final se deja caer de manera sorpresiva en el Hogar de Pony. Semanas de miedos y tensiones, sobre todo para Betty. Nadie más que ella ve al ser, ahora ya no en el bosque, al cual no se ha atrevido a regresar desde hace algún tiempo, sino a través de la ventana en las noches oscuras o apenas iluminadas por la luz de plata que la luna arroja sobre el claro. Noches de despertar víctima de pesadillas y de ser consolada por las mujeres del Hogar.

-Me va a llevar –declara una tarde-. Esta noche vendrá por mí.

Tom Stevens decide montar guardia en la casa, seguro de que no pasará nada con su presencia ahí. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María aceptan aliviadas, pues no saben qué más hacer. Los Andley no han vuelto por más de un mes, excepto Candy, que explicó lo sucedido con su hijo mayor.

La noche cae, los niños son despachados a dormir. Por un par de horas, las damas trajinan para dejar la casa lo más impecable posible. Tom toma asiento frente a la entrada principal, dispuesto a cumplir con su función como guardián. Por horas, nada pasa y Tom acaba por decidir que le dan demasiada importancia a las imaginaciones de una niña pequeña. Cuando él y sus vaqueros han patrullado por el bosque, jamás se han topado con nada fuera de lo común. Enciende un cigarrillo, a fin de calentarse un poco en la fría noche y, mientras mira distraído hacia el bosque, recordando los juegos que jugó de niño en entre los árboles con los demás chicos. El corazón se le detiene por una milésima de segundo. Betty, descalza y con solamente el camisón puesto, camina por las lindes de los árboles, cada vez alejándose más de la casa. Tom se levanta de un salto y corre tras ella.

-¡Betty! –le llama, sin recibir respuesta.

Betty se acostó y sus sueños se vieron poblados con la imagen de Slenderman, quien la llama desde los árboles que conforman el bosque.

-Ven, Betty, debes venir conmigo.

La niña comenzó a gimotear en sueños y acabó por despertar, presa de la taquicardia que la hace sudar frío. "Ven, Betty" escucha en su cabecita, una y otra vez. No queda más remedio que ceder. Está cansada de resistirse a Slenderman y se levanta de la camita, saliendo con sigilo por el pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, por donde sale sin ser vista por nadie más de la casa. "Canta, Betty" le ordena suavemente la voz.

-Estrellita dónde estás…

Lo hace muy suavemente, para que nadie la escuche. De igual manera, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no rechinara y advirtiera a los demás niños, ni a Tom. La nieve, blanca y fría, entume sus piececitos descalzos, pero ella sigue cantando, con la mente fija en las órdenes que Slenderman le da.

-Estrellita dónde estás, quiero verte cintilar…

"Ven, Betty, yo te espero en el bosque". Ante esta promesa, la niña se encamina segura al bosque. Va en trance, por lo que no escucha cuando Tom la llama, ni hace caso cuando el joven vaquero le ordena detenerse. La niña le lleva mucha ventaja. "Corre, Betty" le ordena Slenderman y la niña, a pesar del frío que va sintiendo en su cuerpo, obedece. Tom corre tras ella, con el rifle presto en las manos. Por vez primera, el bosque se le muestra peligroso y atemorizante. Con sus largas piernas, gana distancia rápidamente y, cuando ve que la pequeña tropieza y cae con sordo golpe al piso sobre la nieve, siente un alivio que dura un momento fugaz, pues piensa que la podrá alcanzar. Sin embargo, en lo que dura un parpadeo, al dar el siguiente paso, el cuerpo de la niña desaparece de su vista. Tom se detiene tan de golpe, que la inercia hace que caiga de rodillas.

La niña, de bruces en la nieve, puede ver al alto y tenebroso personaje acercarse a ella y, con los largos brazos y los tentáculos extendidos, la envuelve entre ellos y la levanta con pasmosa facilidad, siendo transportada por Slenderman a su destino final.

-¡Bettyyyy! –grita, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

No puede ser, la niña estaba ante él hacía apenas unos segundos. No pudo levantarse, no pudo ocultarse.

-¡Bettyyyyy! –vuelve a gritar.

Un miedo indescriptible hace presa del joven, quien no se atreve a moverse y empieza a temblar. Es encontrado por la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, quienes despertaron con los gritos del muchacho. Tom puede recomponerse y, regresando con ellas, les cuenta lo sucedido. La búsqueda por toda la casa, el bosque y los alrededores, se prolonga por días y por un par de semanas. Sir William Albert Andley utiliza su influencia, a fin de que la policía de Chicago se una a los esfuerzos por encontrar rastros de la pequeña Betty. Pero nunca más vuelven a ver a la niña. Nunca encontrarán nada que les indique qué sucedió con ella. Al final, después de seis meses de búsqueda infructuosa, se da por terminada y el caso queda en suspenso en los anales de la policía. ¿Fue secuestrada? ¿Murió o vive? Nadie lo sabrá a ciencia cierta nunca.

Chicago.

William Anthoy Andley se ha convertido en un niño retraído y que da problemas en el colegio. No duerme bien por las noches y, para colmo, desarrolla conductas obsesivas, como cantar una y otra vez la misma canción. Su hermanita Rosemary le mira con sus enormes ojos verdes, chupándose el dedo, mientras le escucha desde su cuna.

-Estrellita dónde estás, quiero verte cintilar…

Albert decide hablar con él "de hombre a hombre", y en un paseo a caballo, interroga a su hijo sobre lo que sucede.

-Es Slenderman, papá –confiesa el pequeño, con los azules ojos llenos de conformidad-. Viene a verme…

Albert se queda estupefacto. Claro que conoce muy bien toda la historia y no permitirá que a su hijo le pase algo.

-No te llevará, Tony, te lo he prometido –asegura el hombre.

-No puedes hacer nada papá –una sonrisa amarga cruza el rostro del pequeño-. Pero no te preocupes, me ha dicho que no me llevará ahora, sino dentro de muchos años…

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
